Daily Lives
by kadalbotak
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan cerita sehari-hari yang tidak jelas tentang Naruto dan teman-temannya. AU, OOC, and anything else. Enjoy. Ch 3 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Daily Lives  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Author: Kadalbotak**

**Summary:Sebuah kumpulan cerita sehari-hari yang tidak jelas tentang Naruto dan teman-temannya. AU, OOC, and anything else. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Video**

Hinata mengikat rambutnya yang panjang kebelakang dan mulai menyapu lantai ruang tengah sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia menikmati minggu pagi yang cerah sambil beres-beres rumah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia sapu ruangan itu dengan seksama, memastikan bahwa tak ada debu-debu menjengkelkan yang tertinggal. Jika saja penyedot debu rumahnya tidak rusak, mungkin ia akan menggunakannya dan pekerjaan pun akan sedikit lebih mudah.

Hinata menyapu sedikit ke pojok ruangan sebelum akhirnya terhenti sejenak.

"Boneka ini!"

Matanya sedikit berbinar ketika melihat boneka beruang kecil berwarna coklat yang ada diatas lemari. Ia kembali mengingat saat pertama mendapat boneka itu dari ayahnya di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh.

Saat itu pesta ulang tahunnya begitu meriah, semua teman sekelasnya hadir dan memeriahkan pesta itu. ruangan rumahnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam warna, pita-pita dan balon-balon yang beterbangan. Tapi dibalik semua keceriaan itu, ia sedikit sedih karena ibunya bilang bahwa ayahnya tidak bisa pulang untuk merayakannya. Namun, ternyata itu hanya kebohongan, karena yang sebenarnya adalah ayahnya bersembunyi untuk memberikannya hadiah kejutan berupa boneka beruang yang saat itu benar-benar ia inginkan.

Setelah selesai bernostalgia, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya. 5 menit. 10 menit. Ia akhirnya kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk sedikit beristirahat dikamarnya. Ia buka _notebook _miliknya dan mendapati sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Ternyata itu adalah _e-mail_ dari pacarnya, Naruto.

Hinata penasaran apa yang dikirim Naruto padanya. Ia buka _e-mail_ itu dan tak ada isi apa-apa kecuali sebuah _file_ video. Ia lalu membuka file itu.

_Hai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu saat ini. Pikiranku dipenuhi olehmu sepanjang waktu. Sejak pertama bertemu di tempat itu, aku tahu bahwa kau memang pilihan yang tepat untukku. Hatiku tak pernah menipu. Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu selama mungkin-_

Sesaat kemudian Hinata menutup _notebooknya_. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat video itu, wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia berpikir apakah Naruto begitu rindunya sampai-sampai mengirimkan Video itu. Pikiran Hinata bercampur aduk antara senang, bingung, dan penasaran akan maksud dari Naruto.

Suara bel pintu terdengar dari arah depan, dan dengan cepat Hinata melaju untuk membuka pintu. Dan saat ia membuka, wajahnya kembali memerah saat ia tahu yang datang adalah Naruto.

"M-Masuklah." Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Ia lalu menutup Pintu itu dengan lembut hampir tanpa suara.

Mereka lalu duduk berdekatan di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Naruto menengok ke ujung ruangan.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi bersama Hanabi ke taman hiburan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Um, aku malas."

"Begitu," singkat Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, tentang video yang kau kirimkan." Hinata sedikit curi-curi pandang pada Naruto.

"Ya, aku pun kemari ingin membahas tentang video itu." Naruto terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu untuk membicarakan masalah video itu. Ia putar bola matanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang." Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

"k-kau, senang." Naruto terlihat sedikit kaget. "Kau pasti tidak menontonnya sampai habis kan?"

"Y-Ya, aku memang tidak menontonnya sampai habis."

Naruto menghela nafas, ia seperti ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Sebenarnya, video itu bukan untukmu, aku salah mengirim." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Hinata kaget, raut wajahnya berubah seketika. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, video itu bukan untukmu."

"Jadi, kau memberikan video itu untuk wanita lain?! Siapa dia, apa dia selingkuhanmu?!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "B-Bukan, Bukan seperti itu."

"Lantas apa?!." Hinata menatap tajam Naruto seolah-olah menembus keadalam tubuhnya. Naruto berpikir mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya, wanita yang sedang marah memang luar biasa menakutkan. Ketika semua baik-baik saja Hinata terlihat seperti malaikat, namun ketika marah ia terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan satu -tidak, malahan dua sabit sekaligus. Benar-benar menakutkan.

"M-Mungkin lebih baik kau menontonnya sampai habis."

Hinata masih menunjukan pandangan peperangan pada Naruto. "Baik, kalau sampai benar apa yang kuduga, lihat saja nanti." Hinata lalu dengan cepat pergi mengambil _notebook_-nya dan menaruhnya di ruang tamu, ia lalu menyalakan video itu lagi.

_Hai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu saat ini. Pikiranku dipenuhi olehmu sepanjang waktu. Sejak pertama bertemu di tempat itu, aku tahu bahwa kau memang pilihan yang tepat untukku. Hatiku tak pernah menipu. Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu selama mungkin. Pochi, jaga baik-baik dirimu ya, jangan rewel di rumah Shikamaru, jika ada waktu aku pasti akan segera kesana._

Sesaat setelah video itu berakhir Naruto mendekati Hinata yang masih melongo. "Pochi itu nama anjingku, aku menitipkannya di rumah shikamaru untuk sementara, aku kadang-kadang mengirimkan video padanya, mungkin terlihat sedikit aneh, tapi itu membuatku nyaman."

Hinata hanya terdiam,matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tak perlu menangis, juga minta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Ta-Tapi Naruto-kun." Hinata mulai sesunggukan.

"Sudah-sudah ingusmu keluar tuh." Naruto tertawa-tawa melihat ekspresi pacarnya.

**END**

* * *

Gimana ceritanya, bagus, jelek, ancur, lanjut, stop? kalo gitu, review aja :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Daily Lives  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Author: Kadalbotak**

**Summary: Sebuah kumpulan cerita sehari-hari yang tidak jelas tentang Naruto dan teman-temannya. AU, OOC, and anything else. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Menguping**

"Ino, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kiba terlihat bingung saat mendekati Ino yang berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ssshhh!" Ino memperingati Kiba dengan suara yang pelan sambil terus menempel telunjuknya di bibir. Ia lalu memberi kode pada Kiba untuk mendekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kenapa tidak kembali ke bawah, di bawah saat ini sedang seru-serunya bermain game, kau tahu?" Kiba menurunkan suaranya sambil menatap Ino yang sedang menguping di depan pintu berwarna putih itu dengan antusias.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Ino. _Kambuh lagi_

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Ada permainan yang lebih seru daripada yang di bawah."

"Haa.." Kiba mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berpikir permainan apa yang lebih seru daripada permainan raja. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia berteman dengan Ino namun tetap saja ia tak bisa memahami sifatnya. Terkadang Ino memang sedikit aneh dan sulit di tebak.

Ino lalu menjewer telinga Kiba. "Dengar!"

"_Hinata, apa kau yakin?"_

"_Ya, aku sangat yakin, Naruto."_

Kiba menatap Ino namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, namun dari tatapannya terlihat ia seperti ingin mengatakan, "Ino! Situasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?"

Ino hanya menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, memberi tanda untuk tidak berisik.

"_Tolong Pelan-pelan ya Naruto, ini baru pertama kalinya untukku."_

"_Ini pertama kalinya untukmu? Benarkah?"_

Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari kemana sahabat-sahabatnya pergi. Ia heran di tengah-tengah permainan, mereka hilang satu-persatu dengan berbagai alasan. Mulai dari Hinata, Naruto, kini Kiba dan Ino. Dan sebenarnya ia pun tidak enak hati meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian dibawah.

Ia lalu melihat Ino dan Kiba di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Ia lalu bergegas mendekati mereka. Pikiran jahil Sakura pun melintas dan membuatnya ingin sedikit mengerjai mereka. Ia kemudian merubah strateginya dengan cara mendekati mereka dengan sangat pelan, begitu perlahan, benar-benar seperti tak mempunyai hawa keberadaan.

Ia lalu memakai topeng putih bertaring dengan corak merah yang tergantung di dinding. Kalau Sakura tidak salah, topeng itu adalah salah satu topeng milik ayah Hinata –Hyuuga Hiashi. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia lalu mendekati Ino dan berbisik di tengkuknya.

"Aku butuh darah segar."

Ino merinding. _Tuhan, suara apa tadi!._

Ia lalu memberanikan diri berbalik kearah suara itu. Dan saat ia mengetahui siapa yang berbisik di telinganya, wajahnya pucat seketika dan berniat berteriak sekencang-kencang.

Kiba yang menyadari hal itu langsung menutup mulut Ino dengan tangannya. Namun naas, Ino menggigit tangan Kiba sekuat tenaga. Kiba berusaha keras menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak. wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan ekspresi yang sebelumnya belum pernah terlihat, yaitu sebuah perpaduan antara ekspresi orang menahan buang air besar selama 3 hari dan ekspresi orang yang sedang mabuk sabu-sabu bercampur pil KB kadaluwarsa. Benar benar sebuah keajaiban yang diperlihatkan tuhan.

Sakura melepaskan topeng dan langsung jongkok menahan tawa karena menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ino yang akhirnya sadar kalau itu Sakura langsung mendekatinya dan menarik pipinya denga kedua tangan.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya jantung yang hampir lepas, hah? Bagaimana kalau aku mati seketika, hah? Kalau aku mati, sudah pasti kau yang akan aku hantui pertama, kau mengerti"

"Go-Gomuuenn," Pipi Sakura ditarik keatas dan kebawah. "Aku hanyuuwa suweedikit terbawa suasaNa!." Sakura meringis karena Ino menarik pipinya lebih keras.

"Takkan terjadi lagi. Janji" Sakura memberi senyum terbaiknya bahkan mengalahkan senyuman sekelas miss universe sekalipun. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Sakura penasaran.

Kiba terdiam.

_Perubahan suasa macam apa ini! Benar-benar cepat. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Berarti, satu-satunya yang menderita disini adalah aku dan tanganku. Baiklah kalau begitu, fine. _

"Hei Kiba, apa-apaan wajah penuh kekecewaanmu itu," seru Sakura.

_Karenamu! Semua karenamu kau tahu. Andai saja aku bisa mengigitmu dan Ino. Tuhan! Kesalnya hatiku._

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu di cemaskan," singkat Kiba.

"Baguslah," sela Ino. "Sakura, cepat pasang kupingmu." Mereka bertiga lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"_Naruto, kau bisa memasukannya sekarang."_

"_B-Benarkah, apa tidak terlalu cepat."_

"_Tapi, lakukan dengan lembut."_

"_T-Tentu saja."_

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia lalu melirik Ino. "Ino. Ini.."

"Sssshhh. Sudah, diam saja dan dengarkan."

"_Sudah masuk, Hinata."_

"_Ya, aku tahu._

_Naruto terkekeh. "Kau ini."_

Wajah Kiba, Ino dan Sakura benar-benar merah saat ini.

"Kiba, cepat geser, aku tidak jelas mendengarnya," bisik Sakura. Ia lalu mendorong Kiba sedikit ke kiri.

"Sakura, apa-apaan kau itu, " bisik Kiba. Ia lalu balas mendorong Sakura.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam, kalau begini kita bisa ketahuan," bisik Ino. Namun ia benar-benar tidak di hiraukan. Karena kesal, ia lalu ikut mendorong mereka berdua. Suasana dorong-mendorong semakin panas diantara mereka bertiga.

Suara pintu bergemeretek terdengar samar, sebelum akhirnya tidak bisa menahan beban berat ketiga orang itu dan akhirnya terbuka. Ketiga orang itu jatuh kelantai saling menindih dengan posisi Kiba yang berada paling bawah.

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa Naruto, silahkan kau lanjutkan," teriak Kiba. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggerakan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Aku pun sama Naruto," singkat Ino. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Begitu pun aku," singkat Sakura. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Suasana kembali hening untuk sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya tawa Naruto pecah.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Naruto tertunduk sambil tertawa di samping tempat tidur. Hinata yang sedang diam disampingnya masih berusaha mencerna situasi yang terjadi.

Mereka bertiga lalu memandang kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

"J-Jadi kau tidak sedang-" Ino menggantung kalimatnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi tanda tanya sekarang. "Ya, begitulah."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto menopang dagunya diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang merah sehabis tertawa. Ia tatap wajah ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang kebingungan.

"J-jadi yang tadi itu-" Sakura pun menggantung kalimatnya. Situasi apa yang terjadi saat ini, benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikir sebelumnya.

"Naruto," singkat Kiba.

"Hm," singkat Naruto.

"Kau tadi tidak sedang 'begituan' kan dengan Hinata?" Hinata yang mendengarnya terlihat sedikit kaget namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Ya, tadi aku sedang 'begituan' dengan Hinata," singkat Naruto.

"APA!" Kiba, Ino, Sakura dan –juga- Hinata berteriak bersamaan.

"Maksudku 'begituan' adalah game, kau tahu, game. Jadi maksudnya aku sedang 'begituan' dengan Hinata adalah aku sedang bermain sebuah permainan dengan Hinata, jelas." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, game macam apa yang bisa membuat Hinata berkata, '_Naruto, kau bisa memasukannya sekarang' _begitu." Ino berbicara sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sexy.

"Dan juga, '_Sudah masuk, Hinata' _begitu_._" Sakura menimpali. Ia coba pasang ekspresi macho, namun benar-benar tidak sesuai.

"_Tapi, lakukan dengan lembut._" Kiba coba mencontohkan dengan suara yang lembut namun sebenarnya menjadi terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Hinata yang mendengar semua itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah. Memang sih apa yang di pikirkan teman-temannya salah, tapi jika kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi, apa yang akan ia lakukan. Apakah ia akan menolaknya, apakah ia akan melakukannya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Jadi, tadi aku sedang bermain billiard kau tahu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Hinata bermain billiard, jadi dia memintaku untuk melakukannya dengan lembut, memasukan bola, memasukan bola."

"O...!" Ketiga orang itu berbicara bersamaan.

"Hei apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Shikamaru muncul di depan pintu yang terbuka itu. ia tutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap. "Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak kuat ingin 'begituan'"

"Apa!" Mereka berbicara serempak sambil menatap Shikamaru.

Mereka lalu melempar Shikamaru dengan barang-barang yang ada di dalam kamar. "Makan, maksudku makan. Aku sudah tidak kuat ingin makan."

Dan hari pun berjalan sedikit kacau.

**END**

* * *

Gimana ceritanya, bagus, jelek, ancur, lanjut, stop? kalo gitu, review aja :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Daily Lives

All characters by: Masashi kishimoto

The Story by: Kadalbotak

Rate: T (mungkin?)

Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Typo

Summary: Sebuah kumpulan cerita sehari-hari yang tidak jelas tentang Naruto dan teman-temannya.

* * *

**Liburan Musim Panas Part 1**

Tiga orang pemuda itu duduk di sebuah meja cafe dengan raut wajah lesu. Jus yang mereka pesan hanya dimainkan, sambil sesekali diminum dengan malas-malas.

"Eto, Uzumaki-san," Kiba memulai. Ia meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan di topang kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat malas, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkedip. "Menurutmu, kegiatan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini?"

"Hoi, Hoi, Kiba. Apa-apaan gaya bicaramu yang formal itu." Naruto menaikan alisnya. Ia menjawab tak kalah malas dengan posisi bibir masih mengulum sedotan. "Yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini hanya pantai atau gunung."

"Standar sekali,"jawab Kiba sambil meniup-niup rambut yang menjuntai diatas dahinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," jawab Naruto pasrah. Ia lalu memainkan sedotan di dalam mulutnya ke kiri dan kanan.

Kiba mendongak. "Jorok seperti biasanya."

Naruto membiarkan komentar Kiba menguap ke udara dan tetap memainkan sedotannya.

"Hoi, kalian berdua, apa-apaan sikap malas itu. sungguh potret anak muda yang gagal. Tak bisakah kalian sedikit bersemangat?" seru Shikamaru.

"Misalkan," lanjutnya. "Bersemangat seperti seorang anak muda yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi raja bajak laut di masa depannya, mungkin." Shikamaru menunjukkan sebuah gambar pemuda dengan wajah yang di sensor. Pemuda itu mengenakkan topi jerami dan memakai kemeja merah dengan celana jins pendek.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Shikamaru." Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Apa-apaan sensor itu. kita tahu itu One Piece, bukan?" Ia menunjuk. "Dan sensor itu benar-benar buruk, kau tahu. Apa kau membuatnya menggunakan spidol?"

"Tidak juga." Shikamaru melemparkan sebuah spidol ke arah belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hoi! Siapa yang melempar spidol ke arahku?" seorang pria berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Wajahnya menyeramkan, seperti Mike Tyson yang baru saja di hajar habis-habisan lalu tercebur ke dalam selokan dengan wajah yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Shikamaru berdehem. "Atau mungkin,"

Naruto mengetukkan gigi-giginya dengan mata yang melebar. "Shikamaru!" jeritnya. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai rasa bersalah sedikit pun?"

"Kurasa ikut terbuang saat tadi aku buang air kecil," singkatnya.

"Astaga." Naruto menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru melanjutkan. " Kenapa kalian tidak coba mencontoh semangat seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi shinigami karena ingin menyelamatkan keluarganya." Ia menunjukkan sebuah gambar pemuda berambut oranye dengan wajah yang kembali di sensor. Pemuda itu memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam sambil memanggul pedang besar di bahunya.

Kiba menyeruput jus di depannya dengan perlahan. "Shikamaru, kita sudah tahu kalau itu Bleach, bukan?" Kiba menunjuk. "Tapi yang aku heran," ia lalu menghela nafas. "Kenapa sensornya berupa kumis? dan terlebih lagi, kenapa berbentuk kotak, serta tepat berada di tengah? Kupikir Bleach tidak memakai _setting_ perang dunia kedua, bukan? "

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya sebagai estetika saja," singkat Shikamaru.

"Atau," Shikamaru kembali melanjukan. "Bersemangat seperti seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan yang berusaha menjadi pemimpin desanya." Ia lalu menunjukkan sebuah gambar.

"Hoi, Shikamaru. Kita tahu itu cerita Naruto, bukan?" seru Naruto.

"Benar," singkat Shikamaru.

"Aku bersyukur kali ini tak ada sensor." Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, kenapa kau menunjukkan gambar durian yang memakai ikat kepala dengan tulisan '_Hokage is my dream_' di bawahnya!? Dan juga, dari mana kau mendapatkan semua gambar-gambar tidak jelas itu!?"

Naruto geram. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ambil gelas yang ada di depannya dengan kedua tangan lalu memakannya perlahan-lahan. Suara kriuk-kriuk terdengar di dalam mulutnya. Ia tertawa lalu membuka mulutnya dan menunjukan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang telah berubah menjadi serpihan kecil. Sesaat kemudian, darah mengucur dari sela-sela giginya dan membasahi meja mereka. Ia lalu terbaring karena pusing, darah mengucur lebih deras dari mulutnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia mati kehabisan darah di tempat itu.

Maaf, ilustrasi tadi hanya imajinasi tidak jelas dari author yang sedang lapar karena belum makan. Saking laparnya author, hingga membayangkan bisa memakan beling yang jelas-jelas Cuma bisa di makan kuda lumping. Baik, lupakan itu. Dialog di bawah adalah jawaban sesungguhnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari anak di belakang yang sedang membaca Shounen Jum*" jawab Shikamaru dengan malas

"Hoi! kenapa kau mensensornya! Kita tahu kalau itu Shounen Jump, bukan?" Urat-urat bermunculan di kepala Naruto.

"Dan juga," Naruto melanjutkan. "Nara-san." Ia memelankan suaranya. "Bisakah kau tidak berbicara pada kami hanya menggunakan tanganmu? Dari tadi kau melakukannya. Dan itu sangat mengganggu, tahu!" jeritnya.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru berbicara sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi tanda 'Ok'sementara wajahnya masih tertutup jaket.

Naruto dan Kiba saling memandang.

"Naruto, kau pilih kaki atau kepala?" tanya Kiba.

"Kepala," singkat Naruto.

Shikamaru bangkit dan meletakkan jaketnya di samping sambil memandang Naruto dan Kiba dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Aura merah berada di se keliling Naruto. "Kiba, aku sudah ada di Gear Second," seru Naruto pada Kiba.

Aura hitam mengelilingi tubuh Kiba. "Aku sudah dalam posisi Bankai," jawab Kiba. "Aku siap kapan saja."

"Kekerasan tidak pernah menyelasaika masalah, bukan?" Shikamaru menjawab sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kanan dengan posisi menempel.

"Berapa lama Kamehame-mu bisa di keluarkan?" tanya Kiba.

"Hanya beberapa detik," singkat Shikamaru dengan wajah polos.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau bilang kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, bukan?" urat-urat kembali muncul di pelipis Naruto.

"Benar, kegiatan ini tidak akan menghasilkan apapun." Shikamaru duduk dan meyeruput jus yang ada di depannya. Naruto dan Kiba duduk mengikuti Shikamaru. Wajah mereka kembali seperti saat pertama. Lesu.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Kurasa kita harus menanyakannya pada para gadis," jawab Shikamaru.

"Benar, mereka selalu tahu apa yang harus di lakukan saat liburan musim panas," timpal Kiba.

Mereka bertiga lalu mengeluarkan _handphon_e masing-masing.

"Halo, Hinata." Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang menelpon.

"Halo, Ino." Kiba kedua.

"Halo, apa ini rumah sakit Konoha?" Shikamaru ketiga.

"Benar, ada yang bisa di bantu?"

"Apa aku bisa memesan kamar? sepertinya aku akan membutuhkannya saat liburan musim panas ini berakhir."

**TBC**

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, chapter tiga bagian satu selesai. Chapter tiga ini akan di bagi jadi beberapa bagian. tapi belum tahu berapa-berapanya. hehehe.

Terus, gimana? cukup lucu gak? kalo gitu, review ya.

Jaa.


End file.
